A wire is generally electrically connected to a circuit board by an electrical connector. When electrically connected to the circuit board, a conductive terminal of the electrical connector is generally fixed in an insulating housing in advance and then electrically connected to and fixed to the circuit board. Such a connector, however, is costly and the insulating housing occupies a large space on the circuit board.
In order to overcome these deficiencies, conductive terminals are provided that electrically connect the wire to the circuit board without a housing covering the conductive terminal. Such conductive terminals only allow the wire to be inserted from a single direction; demand is ever-increasing to insert the wire into the conductive terminal from a plurality of different direction. In addition, the conductive terminal without the housing has low locating and holding abilities for the wire and the wire is easily disconnected from the terminal. Furthermore, due to the structure and material of the conductive terminal, the wire may be displaced easily when inserted into the conductive terminal.